Spotkanie w Zakazanym Lesie
by Czytadlo
Summary: McGonagall jest zmuszona opuścić swój gabinet. W końcu, ON nie może czekać.


_**Strasznie chciałabym podziękować użytkownikom z nickami Wiskacz i Lola Wu. Dzięki Wam, kiedy zobaczyłam "Czytadlo, the following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories List" prawie dostałam zawału. Oczywiście, tak z radochy:D  
Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie również Wam się spodoba:)**_

Ostrzegam: Nie zrazić się paroma linijkami cukru pod koniec! Po prostu, według mnie, ta postać jest urocza i trochę cukru nie zaszkodzi;p  


_**PS. Tytuł może mało oryginalny, ale o trzeciej w nocy wydawał mi się ok i nie zamierzam go zmieniać:)  
**_

* * *

_**Spotkanie w Zakazanym Lesie**_

- Idiota – mruknęła McGonagall.

Tutaj - w swoim gabinecie, z nałożonymi na ściany zaklęciami wyciszającymi, sama, bez Dumbledore'a drepczącego wesoło dookoła i non stop paplającej Trelawney – czuła się w końcu rozluźniona. Mogła w spokoju sprawdzać uczniowskie prace i bez skrępowania określać ich autorów mianem bezmózgich mugoli. Albo i gorzej.

Właśnie miała przyjemność nazwać Rona Weasleya „wypryskiem na smoczym tyłku", kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Za dwadzieścia jedenasta. _A kogo licho niesie?_ Sprawnym machnięciem różdżki wpuściła gościa do gabinetu. Niemal natychmiast tego pożałowała. Przed nią stanął nie kto inny, jak nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa – według Minerwy, najmniej użytecznego przedmiotu, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał.

- Profesor Trelawney – odezwała się McGonagall. – Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę o tej porze? – Mogła nie lubić tej kobiety, ale nie okazałaby tego. Minerwa McGonagall wie co to klasa.

- On nadejdzie – powiedziała ochrypłym głosem.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Niespełna półtora roku temu stojąca przed nią wychudła kobieta plotła bzdury na temat Harry'ego Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i jakiegoś wilkołaka. Jak się okazało, to nie były bzdury.

- Dzisiaj, o północy – chrypiała dalej Trelawney. – W końcu go spotkasz.

- Trzeba zawiadomić profesora – powiedziała poderwawszy się z krzesła nauczycielka transmutacji.

- Nie!

W jednej chwili Trelawney wspięła się na mahoniowe biurko i złapała zaskoczoną McGonagall za rękę. Paznokcie wbiły się głęboko.

- To musisz być ty! On chce _ciebie_!

Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko. Czemu Voldemortowi zależy właśnie na niej? Nie, musi powiedzieć o tym Albusowi.

- Puść mnie. Idę poinformować o wszystkim profesora.

- Nie! Jeżeli przyjdziesz z kimś to będzie koniec – powiedziała płaczliwie, puszczając w końcu ramię drugiej nauczycielki. – On nigdy się nie przyzna…

I co ja mam zrobić? – myślała McGonagall. Zachować zimną krew – podpowiadał jej cichy głosik w głowie.

- Gdzie będzie mnie oczekiwał? – zapytała unosząc wysoko podbródek.

* * *

Już godzinę później przemierzała tereny Zakazanego Lasu, wyczekując spotkania z Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. W głowie nadal brzęczały jej ostatnie słowa Trelawney: „To dla niego sądna noc". Minerwa żałowała, że posłuchała tej starej wiedźmy i nie pisnęła słówkiem Albusowi. Świat Magii jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a ona struga bohatera.

Z mało optymistycznych myśli wyrwał ją trzask gałęzi. Stanęła bez ruchu i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Już miała się ochrzanić za histeryzowanie, kiedy usłyszała to ponownie. Tym razem głośniej. Z mniejszej odległości.

Przeszła dwa kroki w ciemnościach i przylgnęła do grubego pnia drzewa. Odgłosy były coraz wyraźniejsze. Szepty.

Ugięła kolana gotowa do skoku. Kiedy była pewna, że przeciwnik znajduje się bardzo blisko, wypadła zza drzewa i wycelowała różdżką w postać przed sobą.

- … cholibka, to… - urwał zauważywszy McGonagall.

- Hagridzie! – niemal krzyknęła, nadal mierząc w niego różdżką.

- Minerwa! To znaczy, pani profesor. Co pani tu robi? – spytał zataczając ręką koło.

- Hagridzie, masz natychmiast wracać do domu, zrozumiałeś?

- Ale…

- Nie ma żadnego „ale". W Zakazanym Lesie czai się coś bardzo złego.

- Myślałem, że uwierzyła pani w niewinność Aragoga – powiedział z żalem.

- Och, Hagridzie! Nie chodzi mi o twojego pająka. – McGonagall traciła cierpliwość. – _On_ ma się zjawić. – _I po co mu o tym mówisz, ty głupia babo?_ – skarciła się w duchu.

- Jest pani tego pewna?

- Wracaj do domu, Hagridzie. Niepotrzebnie ci o czymkolwiek powiedziałam. Jedynie ściągnęłam na nas kłopoty.

Minerwa, nie zważając na dalsze protesty gajowego, odwróciła się i ruszyła w głąb lasu. Po chwili usłyszała ponownie trzask gałęzi. Nie musiała oświetlać przestrzeni wokół, żeby wiedzieć, że Hagrid idzie za nią.

Zbyła jego heroiczne wytłumaczenia głośnym westchnieniem i podjęła marsz. Niedługo spotka się z Voldemortem. Tylko to się liczy.

* * *

Nie wierzyła. Trelawney miała rację. Nie powinna nikogo ze sobą zabierać. Spędziła w Zakazanym Lesie już około dwóch godzin, a Voldemorta nie było nawet śladu.

Z westchnieniem starej kobiety przysiadła na dużym kamieniu. Hagrid rozejrzał się, ale nie znalazłszy wystarczających rozmiarów kamienia, klęknął na ziemi.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy. McGonagall z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, Hagrid wiercąc się niespokojnie.

- Bardzo mi przykro, pani profesor – powiedział w końcu.

- To nie twoja wina, Rubeusie. Po prostu jestem za stara na takie ganianie po lesie.

- Ależ proszę! – wykrzyknął tak niespodziewanie, że nauczycielka transmutacji aż podskoczyła. – Pani stara? Cholibka, jeżeli taka kobieta jest uważana za starą to normalnie Snape tańczy z jednorożcami.

Minerwa w końcu spojrzała na Hagrida. Albo mu się zdawało albo gdzieś w kącikach jej ust czaił się uśmiech.

- Życie prywatne profesora Snape'a jest zagadką – powiedziała i prawie ugryzła się w język. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, złajała się w myślach.

- Może. Ale ja wiem, że z jednorożcami to on nie tańczy.

- Czemu akurat z nimi? –_ No nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, co?_

- Bo jednorożce to miłe stworzenia. Myślę, że Snape gustuje raczej w sklątkach tylnowybuchowych.

Śmiech McGonagall rozniósł się po lesie. Całe napięcie z niej uleciało i dopiero teraz poczuła skutki swojej wyprawy. Bolały ją nogi, strzykało w krzyżu, na ramionach miała ślady zadrapań i piękne krwiste półksiężyce pozostawione przez paznokcie Trelawney.

Hagrid jakby czytał jej w myślach.

- Skąd właściwie pomysł spotkania Sama-Wiesz-Kogo?

- Profesor Sybilla Trelawney. – Nie chciała zagłębiać się w ten temat.

Hagrid wyglądał, jak człowiek, który połknął żabę.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytała McGonagall.

- Cholibka – sapnął i położył się na ziemi.

W ułamku sekundy znalazła się przy nim McGonagall.

- O co chodzi, Hagridzie?

- Trelawney – szepnął.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Czemu on mówi o tej starej wiedźmie? Co… Nie…

- Hagridzie, co robiłeś o północy w Zakazanym Lesie? – zapytała głosem tak lodowatym że zmroziłby Dziadka Mroza.

Gajowy miętosił róg płaszcza ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Dopiero, gdy ponowiono pytanie, odezwał się:

- Sybilla powiedziała, że powinienem się znaleźć w Zakazanym Lesie o północy.

- Ale cze…

I wtedy to do niej dotarło. Trelawney nigdy nie sprecyzowała o kogo jej chodzi. I nie miała na myśli Voldemorta. Nawet ta kretynka dałaby znać Albusowi, gdyby Czarny Pan się pojawił.

- Ale po co nas tu ściągnęła?

Gajowy spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Teraz, kiedy niebo trochę pojaśniało, mógł zobaczyć twarz pani profesor.

- Bo cię kocham! – wypalił i natychmiastowo oblał się rumieńcem. – Kocham się w tobie, odkąd cię poznałem, Minerwo! Ta pewność siebie, powaga, dostojność. – Westchnął. – Jesteś najwspanialszą kobietą, z jaką kiedykolwiek miałem okazję przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu. Nie znam mądrzejszej, czy piękniejszej. – Przekręcił się, w wyniku czego jego i McGonagall dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. – Minerwo. – Położył wielką dłoń na jej policzku. – Kocham cię.

Podczas tego wyznania, McGonagall znajdowała się jakby gdzie indziej. Miała wrażenie, że jest jedynie obserwatorem, a nie uczestnikiem ostatnich kilku zdarzeń. Hagrid wyznał jej miłość. Przez Trelawney prawie dostała zawału, ganiając za Czarnym Panem. Hagrid wyznał jej miłość. Jakiś konar wrzynał się jej w udo. Hagrid wyznał jej miłość i zaraz ją pocałuje.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy i czekała. Już po chwili ich usta i nosy zetknęły się. Było dobrze. A nawet _bardzo_ dobrze. Całowali się może z minutę, kiedy gajowy jednym szybkim ruchem poderwał nauczycielkę z ziemi i posadził sobie na kolanach. McGonagall wiedziona jakimś pradawnym instynktem, sięgnęła do pasa spodni Hagrida. Szybko uporała się z klamrą, a potem z guzikami. Całowali się jeszcze jakiś czas. Gajowy nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, pociągnął suknię swej towarzyszki i zaczął ją gładzić po udach. I coraz wyżej.

McGonagall znieruchomiała.

- Poczekaj, Hagridzie. – Zatrzymał się z jednym palcem za gumką majtek Minerwy. – Jeżeli coś z tego ma wyjść to musimy się pozbyć paru drobiazgów. – Odnalazła swoją różdżkę gdzieś w fałdach sukni. – Mianowicie, to – powiedziała, wskazując na brodę – i to. – Tym razem koniec różdżki skierowała na podbrzusze mężczyzny.

- Ale…

Było już za późno. Owłosienie, zarówno to na twarzy, jak i to w dolnych partiach, zniknęło.

- Przepraszam, Hagridzie, ale moja jama ustna nie zamierza gościć twoich włosów. Wybacz, wolę zwyczajne, mugolskie nitki dentystyczne.

- Ale czemu _tam_? – zapytał rozpaczliwie.

- Mogę sprawić, że w mgnieniu oka urosną ci _ tam _włosy, ale pamiętaj, że nie wezmę _żadnej_ twojej owłosionej części do ust – powiedziała i widząc zdziwione spojrzenie gajowego, zabrała się do rzeczy.

**KONIEC!**


End file.
